


Opening Titles

by hamish_adler_holmes



Series: Birthday [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamish_adler_holmes/pseuds/hamish_adler_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview to something Im trying, where I use the titles of the songs in the Sherlock soundtrack's and write a short fic to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Titles

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the birthday thing for the lovely Dawn.

**SH**  
 **God, I've always hated the train.**  
JW  
Ive never been one for public transportation. Ive always prefered to walk, but with my leg...  
 **SH**  
 **Three people are having affairs.  One woman just got fired.  The man beside me was just discharged from...was it Afghanistan or Iraq?  I want to ask.**  
JW  
The bloke next to me keeps staring.  He looks like he wants to ask me a question, so I'll look back.  Raise an eyebrow.  Look interested.  
 **SH**  
 **He's caught me staring.**  
JW  
He's gorgeous.  
 **SH**  
 **I'll ask.**  
JW  
Afghanistan or Iraq? How did he -I'll answer.  I can't just let this drop.  
 **SH**  
 **He's actually wondering how I know.  He didnt tell me to piss off.**  
JW  
This man is bloody brilliant. He's reading my whole life off to me like he's been keeping tabs.  He even knows about Harry --almost.  
 **SH**  
 **I'm wrong about something, I can tell.  He's smirking.**  
JW  
Apparently people don't often tell him he's wrong.  The look on his face, oh God. I can't giggle, people will stare.  
 **SH**  
 **This man is interesting.**  
JW  
I'll tell him my name.  Trust issues my ass.  
 **SH**  
 **John Watson. He's actually reaching out a hand for me to shake.  How is it that he hasn't shouted at me yet?**  
JW  
He's blushing.  Properly blushing, stammering out his name.  His cheekbones, Christ.  
 **SH**  
 **He's gorgeous, this John Watson.  His eyes are tired but he looks ready to spring.  Eveyone is so stupid, so inane, so slow and dull and boring.  But this man...he's interesting.  And he's getting off at my stop.**  
JW  
Oh God, he's getting off at my stop.  
 **SH**  
 **We're just standing outside a cafe.  It's awkward.  It's tedious.  I don't mind.**  
JW  
I don't know what to say.  
 **SH**  
 **"Dinner?"**  
JW  
"Starving."


End file.
